Takodana
Category:Locations | continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = | category = Planet | galaxy = | region = Mid Rim Star Wars.com; January 29th, 2016; "Where in the galaxy are the worlds of Star Wars: The Force Awakens?". Western Reaches | system = | sector = Tashtor sector | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Maz Kanata's castle Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens; J.J. Abrams; December 18th, 2015. | 1st = ''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens }} Takodana is a fictional planet featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It appeared in the 2015 feature film Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and was one of the primary settings of the film. Description Takodana was a Mid-Rim planet located in the Tashtor sector of the Western Reaches. It boasted a temperate climate of forests and lakes. The alien known as Maz Kanata, who was said to be more than a thousand years old, maintained an ancient castle on Takodana. The front of the castle boasted a stone statue of Maz Kanata herself. Kanata's castle served as a stop-gap for traveling merchants and smugglers, many of whom would enjoy the hospitality of Maz's lounge. War hero Han Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca have been known to visit Takodana on several occasions. Over time, Maz Kanata came to regard Chewbacca as her "boyfriend", though it remains unclear whether there was an actual romantic relationship between the two. History Around thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Han Solo and Chewbacca came to Takodana with a defecting First Order Stormtrooper named Finn and a scavenger from Jakku named Rey, as well as a Resistance droid named BB-8. Finn began to question his ability to help out the Resistance and sought to book passage off-world. Maz brought Rey down into the lower basement of her castle where she showed a box containing the original lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, which had been handed down to his son, Luke Skywalker. As soon as Rey touched the device, it awakened the Force inside of her and she saw visions of the fall of he Jedi. A spy in Maz' audience chamber sent word to the First Order that the refugees had come to Takodana. The First Order sent a squadron of TIE fighters as well ground troops to attack the castle. Fortunately, the Resistance also caught wind of the attack and sent their own X-wing fighter pilots to counter them. During the skirmish, Maz Kanata's castle was destroyed. Finn managed to get a hold of the lightsaber and fought up against some stormtroopers, but the Dark Force user Kylo Ren captured Ren and brought her back to the First Order's headquarters at Starkiller Base. Maz Kanata survived the skirmish, but had to evacuate the crumbling ruins of her castle. Points of Interest * Maz Kanata's castle Residents * Bazine Ntal * GA-97 * Grummgar * Maz Kanata * ME-8D9 * Pru Sweevant * Quiggold * Sidon Ithano See also External Links * Takodana at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:Planets